


Sub-Human

by CaptainGlitch



Series: Heals for Loneliness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, F/F, Happens after the events from chap 17, Jill really likes Mist, Jill-centric, Pre-Relationship, Romance, she isn't sure if Mist likes her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: After a bad day in the battlefield, Jill realizes just how much damage has been done to the laguz from hateful humans like the one she used to be; if she wants to be better she has her job cut out for her.





	Sub-Human

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little break from a big writing project to clean and upload this one little angsty thing.  
> I was sad when I noticed there isn’t a lot of JillMist on Ao3, but then I got over it and decided to write some (i do realize that this first attempt at JillMist isn't as shippy as it could be, I'm still getting the hang of the characters). Also I wanted to read a story focused on the Serenes Forest chapters so that’s what I wrote first. I already write LynXFlorina for a 15 (almost 16) year old game so writing for this game isn’t that bad for me.  
> Based on a true story... chapter 17 of Path of Radiance is a long, long nightmare and through the last part of the map I made a mistake that almost killed Jill...sorry Jill, my reckless decisions are yours now...

The battle in the Serenes Forest is terribly long and exhausting. But Jill is a trained soldier and not even the wear of long battles can get to her.

Or at least she likes to believe that.

The battle is almost over, really. They already cornered Duke Oliver and it’s just a matter of time before he’s defeated. But Jill doesn’t allow herself to relax, she remains focused. She flies over the trees and her eyes scan the battlefield.

It is then when she notices, mounted enemy reinforcements –four of them— closing on their rear with speed. The rear where Mist is...

Without even thinking, she dives into the fray and takes them down with a couple of well-placed javelin throws. The first javelin connects and the soldier falls, the second javelin is a critical and takes care of the enemy too. The third soldier notices the attack and is quick enough to take out their weapon.

Jill is almost too late, by the time the javelin finishes with the enemy, they’ve already thrown an arrow that Jill can barely avoid. A scratch in her shoulder pauldron remains as proof of how uncomfortably close the attack got.

She’s breathing hard, but she finally has time to allow herself to feel stupid for throwing herself in the way of danger. Now that she’s starting to feel relieved it’s time to make a damage check and get back into her position before Soren starts yelling at her.

The important thing is that she took down the three soldiers and now the rear is in no danger... Wait! Three soldiers?

She hears a branch crunch some steps behind her and she has barely turned around when she feels a hit before even noticing the mounted unit that attacked her with a bow. The arrow that should be between the soldier’s fingers is already buried deep into Jill’s shoulder.

The adrenaline rush puts her head into overdrive and she feels so numb, there’s no pain in her shoulder while she throws a javelin to her aggressor.

The last soldier falls to the ground and if Jill’s critical hit didn’t take care of them, the fall from their horse is most likely enough to do it.

Jill starts breathing hard, she can’t feel the pain from the arrow yet but she’s already feeling pretty weak. She needs to find Mist or Rhys to help with the worst of the injury, but for now a vulnerary should be enough.

She takes out the vulnerary but she never gets the chance to use it.

The sky overhead is already pretty dark but it becomes unnaturally so, only to be lit up by red spheres of flames, whistling as they fly through the sky, quickly raining down on her.

Meteor... she completely forgot about that one meteor-wielding soldier...

“Oh, no...”

 

* * *

 

Jill has never felt worse in her life.

The moment she wakes up everything hits her at the same time. She feels tired, nauseated, restless... her whole body is in pain and it is overwhelming. So overwhelming she can’t really go back to sleep.

“Oh my goodness, Jill, you’re awake.” Mist is next to her in an instant, kneeling next to the infirmary bed where Jill is lying. The bed is not at floor level so with Mist resting her arms on the edge of the bed their faces are really close.

Jill looks away before her heart starts aching for reasons other than her injuries. She decides to ask about her situation, if anything just to have a topic of conversation.

“What...happened?”

Jill remembers being hit by a Meteor Tome, but before that she was pretty beaten up already. She was so sure she was done for...

“Titania saw you get hit by Meteor and she defeated the mage before anything else happened, I was so worried, we couldn’t get back to get you till the battle ended, and even if the battle ended shortly afterwards, I was so worried I could barely hold my staff, Rhys had to help me with your injuries... But then, after healing you with staves, you wouldn’t wake up, I was starting to worry... I mean, I was already worried but I thought I couldn’t get any more worried and I was sorely mistaken...”

After Mist finishes talking she takes a deep breath and releases the air in the form of a soft breathy laugh. But the laugh quickly turns to sniffles. Mist lowers her head till her forehead is against the bed, her voice muffled against the makeshift covers placed over Jill.

“By the Goddess, Jill, I was so worried you wouldn’t make it,” Mist whispers with a shaky voice. “So, so afraid... of losing you...”

Jill feels so filthy and miserable; unworthy of all this care and worry. She also feels terrible because her recklessness and impulsiveness got her in so much danger and she made Mist worry. She’s making Mist cry so much right now, and she doesn’t even know if Mist has cried for her before Jill woke up.

Without even knowing what to say she places a hand on Mist’s shoulder, trying to be comforting, even if the movement sends waves of sharp pain through her whole arm.

Her hand feels heavy and foreign, if it wasn’t for the pain she probably would doubt her arm is still attached to the rest of her body.

Mist sniffles and after cleaning her tears, she takes Jill’s hand between her hands. There is gratefulness in her eyes but Jill knows she doesn’t deserve it.

Ike interrupts the moment by calling Mist, he doesn’t even look at Jill while he tells Mist that the Heron are ready to start their ritual.

Mist keeps sending looks towards Jill, and Jill can’t miss that pointed stare Ike sends her way once the conversation is over.

“You should go, your brother wouldn’t want you to miss it, I’ll be here waiting for you,” Jill tells Mist once Ike is leaving.

With a smile that makes Jill’s stomach churn with butterflies, Mist leaves the tarp of the tent open as much as she can so Jill can see at least a bit of the ritual.

“I’ll be back,” she promises with a quick kiss to her brow. “Let’s hurry, Ike!”

And with that, Mist leaves before she can see the effect of her kiss on Jill. Ike is gone too and so is everyone else, apparently. And Jill is left alone with the chilling, howling winds of the dead forest.

The moment the ritual starts is hard to miss. The air gets filled with this eerie, floaty feeling, and the once freezing breeze turns warm as it runs over Jill’s cool skin.

A beautiful sounding song, in a language she cannot understand, echoes through the dead trees, gently deafening any other sound.

Even some of her battle weariness fades away as she feels increasingly more relaxed and in peace. The sun starts to rise as the whole forest comes back to life under the warm light. It’s beautiful. Golden specks of dust rise from the ground and cover everything, healing the plants, restoring them to their bright green colors.

This is all thanks to the Herons, their actions healed this beautiful forest and filled it with life, in comparison Jill’s actions have only brought pain and suffering to others.

Her hate of laguz has done so much damage she can’t simply undo in the way the heron are undoing the damage inflicted upon them by other hateful people.

Jill just covers her eyes with her arm and hopes no one looks her way twice while she cries.

She has never felt more like a monster like she does now. Laguz aren’t sub-humans... she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in my game, Jill miraculously survived with 1 hp for Mist to get there on time and heal her. This is what happens when you put the meteor mage to sleep and then completely forget about ‘em. She almost ~~made me reset~~ died fighting for the laguz she used to hate... that’s how I ended up writing this.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one even if it’s a bit on the bittersweet side (I have more JillMist on the works and those aren't as angsty, I promise).  
> Hit me up in the comments section if ya liked this, if you ship JillMist or if you love and support laguz!


End file.
